My New Life
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: Gilbert doesn't know who his mother is for he's been living in a orphanage since he was born. His life changes when a certain Dane happens to adopt him. What happens when Matthias attempts suicide? How will the others react to this?


song belongs to Flowgo on YouTube

* * *

Gilbert was in an orphanage since he was a little baby.

His mother had left him there at the doorstep and never came back for him.

He heard from one of the ladies that works there that someone was coming to see him today!

He knew that he was awesome, but the fact that someone was coming to see him just made him feel awesomer!

While he was playing with his pet bird, Gilbird, he heard the front door open.

He then saw an adult that was talking to the front desk lady.

She pointed to him and then the adult walked over to him.

Gilbert was nervous but grinned when he heard the adult talk to him.

Once he got to the small Prussian, the Dane knelt down in front of him, smiling widely.

"Hej," He said, his accent never failing to give away the fact he's Danish.

"Are you Gilbert?"

Gilbert nods, still grinning.

"Ja! I am the awesome Gilbert! What's your name?" He asks.

"Name's Matthias," The Dane informed.

"I'm here to adopt you."

The Prussian's eyes lit up.

"R-really?!"

Matthias nodded, still smiling.

"Ja, really."

"Danke for adopting me!" Gilbert says, jumping happily.

"Du er velkommen."

Matthias couldn't help but smile wider.

Gilbert smiles.

"Should we get going?" He asks, putting Gilbird on his head.

The Dane looked at his watch.

"Probably should, I have friends coming over later," Matthias says.

Gilbert nods then walks besides him.

With Gilbert's small size, Matthias has to open the door for him.

Gilbert walks out the door.

"How far do you live?" He asks.

"Not that far away. Only a block away," Matthias answered.

The Prussian nods and continued to walk.

"Do you live with anyone?"

"HA! I wish!" Matthias said, putting emphasis on HA.

It was then that Gilbert looks up at the Danish man.

"At least now you have me. And Gilbird!" He says, holding up the small yellow bird.

Matthias looked down at Gilbert and smiles.

"That is true."

Gilbert grins.

"What are your friends like?"

"My friends?" Matthias asked.

"Well, one of them is always happy and loves kids. Another barely talks at all and is great at building furniture. The last two are occasionally quarreling one whether the younger of the two should call the other 'big brother' when the younger doesn't want to. Other than that, all of them are very nice and put up with me because I'm the loud one of all of them."

"Why does he want the younger one to call him 'big brother'?" Gilbert asked.

"Because they're brothers. They showed us their DNA test and it showed that," Matthias answered.

"Oh. Then that whole fight thing is for nothing because he should just suck up his pride and call him big brother. Easy as pie!" Gilbert says.

"Yeah, but the younger brother doesn't want to though," Matthias stated.

"I have no idea why though."

Gilbert crossed his arms with a huff.

"He's being difficult then. He needs to show his older brother love!"

"Ja. He is difficult and needs to show love for his brother."

Matthias pulled his keys out of his pocket when they got close to his house.

Gilbert nods.

"Ja. What about the nice one? Does he do anything?" He asks.

"He's the housewife basically," Matthias said.

"A majority of the time he does the cooking and the cleaning."

That made the Prussian giggle.

Both Matthias and Gilbert went to the front door of the Dane's house, where Matthias put the key in the key hole and unlocked the door.

Opening the door, Matthias led the small albino inside, where Gilbert immediately saw one thing strewn all over the floor, bringing a smile to his face.

"You never said you had Legos!" Gilbert said in awe.

"Made them myself," Matthias told the child.

Gilbert looked up at Matthias and asked, "You make Legos?"

Matthias smiled and answered Gilbert by saying, "It's what I do."

"Sweetness," Gilbert said.

The Dane kicked off his shoes, prompting the child to do the same thing.

It wasn't that much later that they heard the chiming of the oven.

However, it didn't fail to make the Prussian jump and cling to Matthias.

A smile crossed Matthias' face as he picked up Gilbert and held him close to have Gilbert get a hold of his red dress shirt, refuse to let go, and bury his face into Matthias' neck, whimpering slightly.

"It's OK Gilbert," Matthias told the child in a soothing way while rubbing his back.

Matthias carried Gilbert into the kitchen, where the Prussian lifted his head from the Dane's neck and sniffed the air a couple times.

"What's that smell?" Gilbert asked.

"It smells sweet."

The Dane smiles wider at that.

"That's because I made pastries," Matthias said.

Gilbert looked at Matthias and inquired, "You can cook too?"

Nodding, Matthias replied.

"Ja, taught myself how when I was your age."

Laying his head on Matthias, Gilbert said, "Ich liebe dich Papa."

"Jeg elsker også dig ... min dreng," Matthias responded.

The Prussian doesn't really know that much Danish but what Matthias said, he does know.

It made Gilbert smile, knowing that Matthias loves him.

Not only that, it gave the Prussian a warm and fuzzy feeling that he'd never felt before.

He cuddled close to the warm Danish body and closed his eyes.

Matthias closed his eyes about halfway and rocked Gilbert back and forth, humming a song to get Gilbert to sleep.

Gilbert listened to Matthias' humming, his hand loosening its grip on the other's shirt.

Still, Gilbert felt the slight movement of Matthias' throat when Matthias is humming.

After a while, Gilbert fell asleep, in which Matthias could tell because of the steady breathing coming from Gilbert.

The Dane brought the Prussian to the living room and set him down on the couch, pulling a blanket over the child's body.

Gilbird flew off of Gilbert's head and landed by Gilbert's head.

Smiling, Matthias pressed a kiss to Gilbert's head and went back to the kitchen to get the pastries out of the oven.

When he set the tray down on the counter, he went and got the supplies needed and decorated the pastries.

As soon as the last one was decorated, Matthias cleans up and lets the pastries cool while he cleans up the Legos.

Almost immediately after the Legos are cleaned up, there is a knock at the door.

Matthias stands up and goes to the door, stumbling a bit because of not using his legs for a couple hours.

Opening the door, he smiles widely.

"Hej guys!" He greets not in his usual loudness.

"Halló Matthias," came a cool Icelandic voice.

The Dane got out of the way so that the four could come in, in which they do.

He then shuts the door and the five go to the kitchen.

"Hey, you quieter than you usually are," a Finnish voice said.

"Because I have someone sleeping on the couch in the living room," Matthias answered.

"Oh?" The same Finnish voice drawled out. "Is she pretty?"

"What?" Matthias questioned.

"No, it's not a girl."

"So it's a guy then?" This time it was a Norwegian voice that had spoken up.

"…Ja…" Matthias said.

"That proves our point," The Norwegian started.

"You're gay," The Icelander finished.

"Jeg er ikke bøsse!" Matthias nearly shouted.

The three continued to quarrel and all five hadn't noticed the albino child in the doorway, hugging the blanket he'd been given earlier, and rubbing an eye tiredly.

"P-Papa?" Gilbert spoke up tiredly.

Matthias looked over his shoulder at the albino child before glaring at the Icelander and the Norwegian.

Confused, the others look to the albino as well.

It was then that Matthias went over to Gilbert and picked him up, turning to the others afterward.

When Gilbert saw the four, he just stared at them, just as they were staring at him.

After a moment, Gilbert broke the silence by asking, "Who are they Papa?"

Two of the four have a look of surprise at what Gilbert called Matthias.

"They're the friends I was telling you about," Matthias said.

"Oh," Gilbert said before resting his head on the Dane.

Gilbert was playing at the park under the supervision of his dad and one of his friends.

Without knowing it, Gilbert wanders a bit too close to a couple older kids.

The two notice Gilbert and smile at each other, an idea coming to them.

Looking to the albino, one of them call out to him.

"Hey! Albino!"

This causes Gilbert to look up at them and say, "Ja?"

"Wanna play with us?" The same one drawled in his Dutch accent.

A smile crossed Gilbert's face as he spoke up.

"Ja!"

With that, Gilbert almost ran towards them and when he got to them, the Dutch's friend grabbed Gilbert from behind while the Dutch made to hurt him.

When this happened, Gilbert let out a blood-curdling scream that made Matthias jerk his head to where it came from and saw what was going on.

Matthias looked at his Norwegian friend and whispered something in his ear, in which the friend nodded.

Gilbert was on the brink of passing out from being beaten so much when to his left, there is the sound of a dog growling.

The Dutch was about to land another punch to the Prussian when he looks at the dog.

Smiling, the Dutch moves away, thinking the dog would attack Gilbert when instead, the dog goes after the Dutch.

This brought a screech from the Dutch and caused him to run away, the dog chasing him until he caught up and attacked him.

Both Gilbert and his holder watch the dog attack the Dutch until another three sets of growling is heard from behind the two.

Looking over his shoulder, Gilbert's holder almost immediately let go of him and attempted to run away but got attacked by three dogs.

What happened brought a look of confusion to Gilbert's face and he looked up when someone came to stand next to him.

"Lukas, what's going on?" Gilbert asked the Norwegian.

Picking up the child, Lukas watched the dogs attack the two children.

"You'll find out soon enough," Lukas told Gilbert and looked down at the four dogs that approached them.

One dog has fur sticking out at the top of his head, energetic blue eyes, and a red and white collar in the design of the Danish flag.

This dog is a Golden Retriever.

The next one is smaller, has hard purple eyes, a puffin perched on his head, and is a Husky.

His collar is red, white, and blue and is in the design of the Icelandic flag.

A third is about the same size and has brown eyes, a white beret, is a collie, and has a blue and white collar in the design of the Finnish flag.

Finally, the last dog is bigger than the others, has deep blue eyes, glasses, and a blue and gold collar in the design of the Swedish flag.

Not to mention, he's a German shepherd.

Placing Gilbert on his shoulders, Lukas closed his eyes and outstretched his arms.

Lukas then started chanting in Norwegian and the four dogs closed their eyes before transforming into their original forms.

Gilbert's eyes widened at what he saw.

The dog that had saved him was none other than his dad, Matthias Køhler, and the other three were his other three friends, the Swede Berwald Oxenstierna, the Finn Tino Väinämöinen, and the Icelander Emil Steilsson.

Once the four were fully in their original forms, Gilbert jumped off of Lukas' shoulders and running to Matthias, practically jumped into his outstretched arms.

"Papa!" Gilbert exclaimed and hugged Matthias tightly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Hej buddy," Matthias said with a smile.

"Let's get you home so I can patch you up," Matthias told Gilbert, who nods against Matthias' chest.

Matthias then carried Gilbert home, where he was set on a stool in the kitchen.

It was then that Matthias got a rag, soaked it with water, and gently dabbed it on Gilbert's face.

Gilbert got a hold of Matthias' free hand and held onto it tightly, bringing a smile to the Dane.

"You must really love your Papa if you keep clinging to him," Matthias told Gilbert and curled his fingers around Gilbert's hands.

"I've never had one before and now that I do, I love him more than anything," Gilbert said in response.

What was said had Matthias smiling wider.

"Well, Papa loves you too, all the way to the moon and back," Matthias told Gilbert.

The albino smiled at that and allowed Matthias to dress his wounds.

Once they were, Matthias picked up Gilbert and handed him a pastry.

Smiling still, Gilbert took the offered pastry and munched on it happily, leaning into Matthias as well.

While Gilbert was busy eating the pastry, Matthias kissed his head.

Throughout the rest of the day, Matthias and Gilbert played with each other, ate, and then got Gilbert ready for bed.

Raising his arms above his head, Gilbert allowed Matthias to slide on his pajama tops and with Matthias' help, got on the rest of his pajamas.

Heck, he even let Matthias get a picture of him in his pajamas.

After Matthias took the picture, he helped Gilbert to brush his teeth.

A smile crossed both of their faces when Gilbert finished.

Gilbert looked up at Matthias and Matthias looked down at Gilbert.

The albino then took a hold of Matthias' hand in one of his own and allowed Matthias to guide him to his new room.

When Gilbert stepped into his room, his eyes widened at what he saw.

Hanging from one of the walls is a Prussian flag while the others are designed with small yellow chicks, much like Gilbird.

Not only that, but his bedspread is designed like the Prussian flag.

He's also got a desk, a book shelf filled with picture books and comic books, sketch books, drawing supplies as well as coloring supplies, and a huge dresser filled with clothes.

Plus, a door that leads to a walk-in closet that also has clothes in it.

"Wow!" Gilbert exclaimed and walked into his room and looked around.

"I take it you like?" Matthias asked.

Nodding, Gilbert didn't saying else.

"Figured you would," Matthias said before walking to the albino and ruffling his hair.

Matthias got Gilbert into bed and got him to sleep before going back downstairs and going through his medicine cabinet, pulling out one of his medicine bottles.

He opened it and downed the entire bottle, doing so with other medicine bottles, not noticing someone had entered his house before collapsing on the ground, bottle rolling out of his hand.

The person immediately went to where the Dane is when he heard Matthias' body thump upon colliding with the ground, picking him up, and carrying him to the person waiting in the car outside.

"Get Matthias to the hospital Berwald, I'll get Gilbert," Tino told the Swede.

Berwald nods and putting the unconscious Dane in the passenger seat, hurried him to the hospital.

Tino went back into the house, going upstairs into Gilbert's room, and picks up the albino, wrapping his blanket around him to keep him warm.

However, Gilbert woke up when he was taken out of his bed and looked up at who's holding him.

"What's going on Tino?" Gilbert asked the Finn in a tired way.

"It's about your father," Tino told Gilbert while grabbing the Dane's car keys and heading to the garage and opening the door to the back of the Dane's Zevo.

"What about Papa? Did something happen to him?" Gilbert asked frantically, obvious concern in his voice and on his face.

The Finn put the Prussian in his booster seat and buckled him in.

"That's what we're going to find out," Tino stated and shut the door before getting in the driver's seat, shutting the door, starting the Zevo, and speeding off to the hospital.

Once they got to where they needed to go, they found an empty parking spot and parked there.

Tino got Gilbert out of the back and carried him into the hospital, where they found Berwald and someone who was with Berwald and Tino from the time Tino found Matthias on the ground.

Shortly after meeting up with the two, the boy in the sailor outfit hugged Tino tightly saying, "Hi mama."

Upon being hugged, Tino placed a hand on the boy's head and smiled at him.

"Hei Peter," Tino replied.

Gilbert looked down at Peter out of curiosity.

Peter made like he wanted to be picked up.

"If you want to be held, go to pappa. I can't hold you right now Peter," Tino told Peter.

Nodding, Peter went to Berwald and did the same thing that he had done with Tino, getting Berwald to pick him up.

A smile crossed Peter's face as he rested his head against Berwald's shoulder, placing a hand on Berwald and snuggling close to the Swede.

"I love you pappa," Peter said to Berwald.

"Love you too Peter," Berwald responded.

After what seemed like forever (in which Gilbert had fallen asleep in Tino's arms and Peter continued to snuggle Berwald), the doctor allowed them to see Matthias.

When they went into the room the doctor led them to, the first thing they see is Matthias laying on his back, fast asleep.

Sure enough, the doctor told them that he had attempted suicide by overdosing on medicine pills.

The reason given was that he was in depression and that whatever he tried to fix it didn't help.

Not only that, but he's been hurt over and over again by a certain someone.

Once the doctor leaves, Berwald and Tino look at each other, concern growing.

Waking up Gilbert, they tell him what had happened.

As soon as this is said, Gilbert cries and manages to get out of Tino's grip and the blanket he's wrapped in.

He then darts to Matthias' bed and somehow manages to climb up the side to sit on the bed, next to Matthias.

In a quaky voice, he sings a short song.

_And there's_

_So much I wish I could say_

_I should say it every day_

_But sometimes things get in the way_

_So I'm gonna take a moment_

_And if_

_You should ever go away_

_I could never be the same_

_I love you more than words can say_

_And I think that you should know it_

_You help me_

_Keep smilin, keep shinin_

_Knowing I can always count on you_

_For sure_

_That's what dads are for_

_For good times_

_And bad times_

_You'll be on my side forevermore_

_That's what dads are for!_

Apparently none of them had noticed Matthias had opened his eyes and looked at Gilbert until he spoke up.

"Jeg elsker dig så meget."

After this is said, Gilbert immediately looked to the source of the voice and saw familiar blue eyes looking right at him.

A smile crossed Gilbert's face and tears streamed down his face as he threw himself against Matthias' chest with a happy cry of, "Papa!"

Matthias smiled as well and placed his arms around the albino child.

Neither of them noticed the shudder of Tino's camera as the Finn got a picture of the two.

The following morning Matthias was allowed to go home so Tino had picked him up, accompanied by none other than Gilbert.

When they got to Matthias' place and walked inside, Gilbert literally clinging to Matthias' hand as tight as he can, a cool, stoic Norwegian voice spoke to the Dane.

"You're such an idiot Matthias. Who in the right mind would overdose on pills?"

This action brought a look of sadness to Matthias' face.

"Because…who would want a screw up who can't do anything right the first time," Matthias muttered before pulling his hand free from Gilbert's grip and walking right back out the front door.

Once this had happened, Lukas and his younger brother Emil both were confused as to why, Emil actually showing his confusion more than Lukas.

However, it didn't help Gilbert's reaction to this.

"Maybe it's your fault dumb fuck," Gilbert ground out.

As soon as Gilbert said this, the others looked down at him in surprise for as you know, children shouldn't swear.

"Have you ever thought that maybe it's your fault he's feeling this way? Then again, you might not know how he's feeling."

"Well," Lukas started.

"He's usually pretty happy and energetic."

The look that Gilbert gifted Lukas is one that said 'yeah, sure.'

"Ever heard the term 'conceal, don't feel'? That's probably what was going on with him. He was probably concealing his true emotions to make you guys believe he didn't want to end his life," Gilbert stated before running out the door in search of his father.

After Gilbert left, Emil whacked Lukas upside the head.

"You idiot," came the Icelander's voice.

"Ow!" Lukas said and placed a hand on the back of his head.

Before long, Gilbert found himself standing in front of a Danish owned pastry store.

'Seems like a place he'd be at,' Gilbert thought to himself before walking in.

Sure enough, he saw the one person he was looking for sitting at a table with someone else.

It was then that the Prussian padded up to the Dane and tugged on his pant leg.

Out of habit, Matthias picked up Gilbert, setting the boy into his lap.

Matthias looked at Gilbert with a forlorn expression on his face.

Gilbert stood up on Matthias' legs and pressed his hands to the others' face.

This made Matthias sigh externally and close his eyes.

"Papa. Ich liebe dich auf die andere Seite der Oort Cloud und zurück," Gilbert said to the clearly upset Dane.

Not saying anything, Matthias wrapped his arms around the child and held him close.

The albino threw his arms around Matthias' neck, hugging him as tight as he can.

After a moment of silence, Matthias whispered something to Gilbert.

"I love you too son."

* * *

Translations:

Ja – yes – German, Danish, and Swedish

Papa – dad – German

Ich liebe dich – I love you – German

Jeg elsker også dig ... min dreng – I love you ... my boy – Danish

Hei – hello – Finnish

Pappa – dad – Swedish

Jeg elsker dig så meget – I love you so much – Danish

Hej – hello – Danish and Swedish

Danke – thank you – German

Du er velkommen – You are welcome – Danish

Papa. Ich liebe dich auf die andere Seite der Oort Cloud und zurück – Dad. I love you to the far side of the Oort Cloud and back – German

Halló - hello - Icelandic

Jeg er ikke bøsse! - I'm not gay! - Danish


End file.
